


Holiday

by aetole



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Group Sex, He Asked For This, M/M, Mild D/s, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot, Self-cest, Teasing, Unbetaed Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 05:31:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aetole/pseuds/aetole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki needs to relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tyrotheterrible](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyrotheterrible/gifts).



> Inspired by [this quote](http://twitter.com/twhiddleston/statuses/162573908783009792) from Tom Hiddleston.

Loki stood on the riverbank and stared down at the phone in his hand. It was a new model, sleek, button-less, and very expensive. He turned it over in his palm a few times before raising his arm and hurling it into the water, where it landed with a satisfying plunk.

He watched the ripples for a moment before straightening and looking around. He hadn’t paid much attention to where he was going when he’d left his apartment on Midgard that morning. He'd only wanted to find a place where he could enjoy a few hours of quiet - preferably as far from the gaze of his brother’s irritating friends as possible.

So he was here, then, wherever “here” was, far from any sign of thinking life, in a cool meadow beside a lazy river. A breeze whispered through the grass and Loki stood for a moment, letting it seep through his clothes and cool his skin, before he flopped down amidst a bed of lush purple flowers. He took deep breaths, relaxing deliberately into the firm earth, forcing each of his limbs to loosen in turn. Soon a low thrum of energy coursed through his whole body.

He extended a hand skyward and flexed his fingers, letting his magic curl up and around them before spreading out and forming itself into five sharply dressed clones; solid clones, with real bodies – harder to shape than his usual illusions, but worth it on special occasions. They smiled coyly at him from under dark eyelashes and stretched, showing off their long legs and trim curves.

He grabbed one by the calf, his fingers curling around the smooth leather of its boot. Smiling, he pulled it close and the clone came down for a kiss. There was no need to go slowly with himself, so they kissed wet and open from the start, tongues darting out playfully, tangling in each other’s mouths.

He lifted his hips so that one of the other clones could remove his breeches. Two more ran their hands up and down his torso, scratching lightly through his tunic before pushing up the fabric to drag lines of sharp sensation across his chest. The clone that had been kissing him broke off to move down and take one of his nipples in its mouth. It teased at first, with hot, slow laps of its tongue, before working on him in earnest, biting and sucking hard just the way he liked until his eyes closed and his breath quickened.

He felt pressure encouraging him to spread his legs and he opened them without hesitation. A few of the clones snickered at his wantonness, but he found he didn't care. Instead he stretched his back, rolling his hips in wordless demand.

There was a pause - it had been too long since he had done this; already he was taut with impatience - and then he felt the first touch of a tongue to the soft folds between his legs. It flicked around the outside of his labia, each brush as slick and light as a raindrop, pleasant but never stroking firmly enough to offer him satisfaction. He tried to grind his hips into that hot mouth, but a weight pressed into him and stopped him short. He opened his eyes to find two of the clones restraining him, one holding his hips and the other his shoulders. The one between his legs held his gaze and licked him in one more broad stroke before drawing back and waiting.

He kept still, regarding them as steadily as his lust-fogged vision would allow. The clones stared back, mischievous smiles dancing on their lips. If he wanted them to release him, he only had to order it and they would obey immediately, as they were but extensions of his own will.

One of his hands found its way to the throat of the nearest clone and he traced the smooth skin there with the tips of his fingers. How easy it would be to have the clone turn over, spread itself out for him. He could slip between its thighs, plunge inside its lush, wet cunt and listen as it mewled and gasped and screamed in his own voice. He liked that, on occasion, liked to use himself the way his dear brother would not; Thor could fuck, of course, but he was so rarely willing to _hurt_. He could…

The breath he'd been holding slipped free in a sigh. His hand fell back to the ground.

A chorus of approving giggles rang out above him. When the clone that had been kissing him returned, biting harshly at his lips as though testing the limits of his submission, he gave in completely, groaning into its mouth. Another clone pressed kisses down his belly to where his cock lay, fully erect, jutting out from above his folds where a woman’s clit would be. He broke away from the kiss to take deep, steadying breaths as he was engulfed in slick heat and a tongue began to stroke him in counterpoint to the one in his cunt.

They tortured him together, sometimes using just lips, no tongue, pressing soft kisses to his tip and his center but never entering him, never giving him what he wanted. He was dripping wet by now, aching so sweetly, his breath stuttering. He knew his own ability to satisfy a body with his mouth. He also knew the delight he took in denying satisfaction.

Each touch was so light, too light; his thighs shook and he wanted to scream.

He tried again to move his hips, but the clones holding him were of course just as strong as he and had better leverage. Suddenly the mouth left him, only to be replaced by a peculiar sensation, something just as soft as lips and tongue but much cooler.

Lifting his head was almost impossible, but mustered the control to look down and saw that the clone had plucked one of the purple flowers from the bank. It sat on its heels between his legs, a wickedly pleasant smile on its face, and when it brushed the satiny petals across his cunt Loki finally did scream. The clone that had been kissing him smirked and presented its sleeve for Loki to bite onto.

Loki whimpered around his mouthful as the clone at his cunt slid two fingers into him and moved them slowly, pausing every few moments to drag the flower petals over the sensitized skin around his entrance. He wasn’t sure how long they continued like that – he was both aware of every agonizing second and unable to comprehend how the seconds fit together, how time moved at all, when he lay paralyzed by the sheer need fraying his nerves apart strand by strand. The other clones nipped his thighs and nuzzled his belly and he grasped one of them by the hair to feel its warmth around his fingers.

Then two hands were spreading his thighs even farther and he thought he might black out when a cock finally – finally – slid into him. It was almost frictionless, he was so wet now, and he _moaned_ loud and shameless when he felt it fill him completely and bottom out with a thump as sharp hips met his pelvis.

Loki allowed himself a moment of vanity at how _good_ his cock felt, buried deep inside, before the clone pulled out slowly, so, so, slowly, and then shoved back in only to repeat the cycle. Over and over it tortured him, pushing in and dragging out. Loki’s head rolled back, his mouth gasping and his eyes wide without seeing.

Just as he began to wonder whether his clones had gone mad and decided to torture him for eternity, the thrusting stopped altogether; a finger on his chin brought him back to the world and coaxed him to look down. He found himself staring into the pale green eyes of his double. For once, remarkably, the eyes were empty of hatred. He saw no judgment there, only a dark, joyful hunger. The other clones had paused as well, expectant, waiting for the one inside him, the one whose gaze he held, who seemed in turn to be waiting for him. In the sky beyond, storm clouds had gathered and were swiftly darkening. He caught the crackling scent of his own magic, clean and heady, mingling with the scent of the storm. Impossibly, another shot of arousal raced down his spine and he clenched around the cock inside him.

That seemed to do it; the clone grinned and snapped its hips forward, slamming into him now, each thrust jostling his entire body. It rammed into his spot just as one of the others gave his cock a final, firm stroke and he was done. His hips bucked off the ground – he hadn’t even realized he was no longer restrained – just as the clouds above them broke, drenching him as his climax throbbed through his whole body.

He distantly heard the clone inside him groan as it spilled into him in a slick wash. It waited until the last helpless flutters of Loki’s orgasm subsided before pulling out, leaving its seed to drip out of his cunt and onto the grass.

Loki lay and panted into the rain. The force of his release felt like it had jarred loose a thorn lodged in his heart. The stabbing pressure now gone, a buoyant calm took its place, just as the warmth of the afterglow began to spread through his body, a balm on his overworked nerves. The clone came up to sit beside him, carding fingers through his wet hair and leaning down to nuzzle him. The others laid themselves at his sides and he reached out to touch each of them and feel their soft, damp skin. They stroked him soothingly as he fell into a dreamless sleep. When he awoke, they were gone, and the sun shone again from the cloudless, azure sky.

**Author's Note:**

> Can't comment on AO3? I'd love it if you dropped me a note on my [tumblr!](http://hausofodin.tumblr.com)


End file.
